Voyaging through the Sea of Time s2: あなたと夢の中に
by MarshallLeEvil
Summary: Kazama and Souji had arrived in Aya's world, but they just can't get along and now that she has a new lover. They can still reduce the 'love rectangle' to just a 'love triangle' IF they work together. NOTE: This is the 2nd season for Voyaging through the Sea of Time: 夢の中で. (Kazama x OC x Souji)
1. Page 1

**Voyaging through the Sea of Time s2: "In a Dream with You"**

* * *

"I told you. Never turn your back on me," his deep voice rang into my ear.

"Aya-chan, I'm right here," he took my hand, his sweet tone sounded very familiar.

_Those voices…_

**Day 1: ****_The Guests_**

I turned to look and I saw the most unexpected people to be in front of me, Souji and Kazama-sama, they've arrived in this world. Questions about their appearance was inevitable, but I'll save it for later. Joy and relief was seen all over my face.

Souji kissed my hand and lured me to his face, "Souji, what _are _you doing?" Kazama-sama growled and took my other hand and tried to pull me, but Souji wouldn't let me go, "Hey! Stop it!" I felt like I was getting torn apart.

"Kazama, let go of my girlfriend!" he smiled, but his eyes weren't.

"A mongrel like you don't deserve my bride-to-be," they both kept on pulling.

"Bride-to-be?! Will you please stop killing me?!"

_What kind of reunion is this?_

"In your dreams!" Souji countered.

I couldn't take it; I shoved both of their hands, "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

I don't really have neighbors, so I guess it was okay to yell. Several crows flew away from the woods, disturbed by my scream. The two stopped bickering and glared at me.

"Who is this bastard you speak of?" Kazama-sama narrowed his eyes.

"A boyfriend? If it's not me, I'm bound to get mad at you," his smile got creepy.

"Look, a lot of things happened after getting back to this world…" I opened the gate, "Let's get inside first."

Their arguing didn't stop, the mansion was very big and inhabited by only me and a bunch of attack dogs, so they can be heard all over the place. I turned to look at them while I look for the guest room where they can stay. _Where did they get those clothes? _

"Are we there yet?" Souji whined.

"…"

"Uhmmm… where did you guys get your clothes?" they were wearing modern day clothes, specifically the uniforms of my school, but for people from the past, I had to ask.

"We beat up some guys along the way."

"It's not nice to be selfish over something trivial such as clothing." _You're one to talk!_

"Look... don't steal, I'll just buy some outfits for you," I opened their new room, I assumed that they were homeless, "There are two beds in there, so make yourself feel at home."

Souji hugged me tight from behind and whined again, "No way~ I want to sleep with Aya-chan!"

"Then this room is mine," said Kazama-sama.

"No, no! I'm in a relationship… with someone else…" they glared at me and crowded my personal space, "What…?" my voice shook.

"Fine, I understand Aya-chan…"

"Very well…"

"I'm so sorry… Souji and Kazama-sama…"

"It's okay, thanks for taking us in." it was hard for him to accept that I was in love with someone else at the moment.

"Why do you call him like that?" Kazama-sama asked.

"Hmm?"

Kazama-sama raised his voice at me, "His first name!"

"... Uhmmm..."

Souji grinned and poked his shoulder to annoy him, "Jealous?"

"Damn you…!"

"CHIKAGE AND SOUJI, STOP FIGHTING PLEASE," I didn't want to argue.

Stress nearly struck me, I had to restrict myself from it, so I won't return to the hospital again. Their bed was a double-decker, Souji took the ones below while Kazama took the top. _Wait there are more rooms here… oh well… maybe they'll get along._

**Day 2: ****_The Doorknob and Kei_**

I woke up quite refreshed, but the morning was just great enough to put me back to sleep. _Kei will be here tonight… I hope the two doesn't embarrass me… _I yawned sleepily and took a few more minutes to doze off. I shifted to my side, I sensed someone breathing on my face and on my neck. I opened my eyes.

"What are you two doing on my bed?!" I jumped away.

Souji rubbed his eyes, "Good morning…"

Kazama kicked Souji out of the bed; he chuckled, "A pleasurable morning indeed," they were both just wearing pants.

"What the hell was that for?!" Souji threw his pillow at Kazama's face.

"I don't like sleeping on the same bed with a mongrel like you," he snickered.

"Don't you two ignore me! Why were you sleeping here?" I massaged my forehead.

They looked at each other as if they were communicating through eye contact. Souji stood up and put on his tops while Kazama looked at the window, ignoring me. My brow was twitching, that's why I went on with a simple breathing exercise to calm myself.

"Anyway it was hard breaking into your room though," said Souji.

"What?"

"The mongrel and I broke the seal of your door, be thankful," Kazama said proudly.

"Seal? I think it was a talisman though..." Souji added, "You worthless blonde."

I peaked slowly at the door. I just had the feeling... "You wrecked the doorknob!" I saw the trail of its parts lying on the floor and a big hole on the door and through it; I saw my dad's golf clubs warped into different shapes. "Listen… when you aren't familiar with something, then don't destroy it. You're not cavemen."

Souji and Kazama pointed at each other like naughty kids do whenever scolded, and then their bickering started again. The house had gotten livelier than ever with them around, so I guess I won't feel that lonely like before.

xXx

_"Mom, the 80's music stink!" I stomped my feet while glaring at her, mom was listening to her oldies music again, and on max volume too. _

_"Be quiet! One day your daughter will say that to you too!" _

The doorbell woke me up. I remembered around this time my mom would play her favorite 80's music and then I'd go argue with her to turn it off. I stood up from the couch where I dozed off for a few minutes and went to answer the door; it was probably Kei coming over for dinner.

"Aya, finally I get to taste your cooking," he joked.

"Don't be silly! You're the one doing the cooking."

"Okay! Now where's the kitchen? I'm not that familiar with your place yet."

"I'll take you there. Oof!" my face slammed into something, I rubbed my face and turned to look, "Kazama-"

"Chikage."

"Chikage?" he was standing on the doorway all along and then Souji came too. _Oh no… this is bad… _

"Who are they Aya?" Kei asked.

"They're my… cousins… their house… got burned… oh! And they're brothers."

"We aren't-" I slammed my hand to Souji's mouth to keep him quiet.

"This-" my other hand shut Kazama up. Kei looked convinced.

"Oh! Relatives of yours, they should stay and eat with us!"

"No, they're sleepy," I tried to keep them out of trouble, but Kei-kun managed to have them stay.

xXx

The sweet aroma of Kei's cooking, made me starve and the two sitting on my side just couldn't let me sit beside him. _I should teach them simple table manners first before Kei serves the food._

"Hey," I took the spoon first, since soup will be served tonight, it'll be easy. "This is called a spoon, you'll be using it to eat today," they listened carefully, "fill it with three-quarters full of soup and then sip it from the side. Easy?" they nodded.

Kei served the soup just in time, the two didn't seem interested with him as expected, "Bon appetite. Desert will be there soon." He made 'woodland wild mushroom soup' my favorite, "How rude of me. May I ask the names of your cousins?"

"Uh…"

"Kazama Chikage."

"I'm Okita Souji." _They shouldn't have mentioned their last names!_

"Errr…"

"They have some complications in regards to their family…"

"I see… well…"

"What is this?" Kazama stared in disgust at the food, he dropped the spoon on the bowl and refused to have another taste of the soup. "Ugh… do people really eat this?" Souji added, pushing away the soup bowl from him.

The two may not get along, but they were quite a handful when the both of them start the trouble. It was obvious that they were saying that because they don't approve of Kei from the start.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me…" and I didn't realize that he scored glares from Kazama and Souji. I sighed and ate. Which means I'll need to talk to Kei afterwards because it's a sign that he'll leave if I let him sulk by a corner.

_I'll take the two for shopping tomorrow…_

* * *

**Thank you for looking forward to season 2! Don't forget to review and thank you for reading! *bows***

**note: if you are confused and you've just read this and not season 1, do visit my profile to read it. thanks  
**

**~ 2 reviews = 1 chapter ~  
**


	2. Page 2

**Day 3: ****_Shopping Trouble_**

Breakfast was as dull as ever, everything was awkward between me and my guests, and especially the silence. I told them that I'd buy them some clothes, but they ignored me every time I talk to them. If it was the incident with Kei, then I'd understand, but I remember quite well that they accepted our relationship and now they're quibbling on their word.

Souji broke the silence, "I'll go read," he went to the living room, and read magazines and books to help him deal with the modern world he's in, he was determined to learn new things. Kazama on the other hand relied on my advice and tips at times, but I don't think he'll learn a lot because I'm not a man.

Kazama gazed at me as he ate; it made me feel uneasy, "What's the matter?" I asked, he sighed and looked away. Feeling helpless with the situation, I called my driver so we can go to the mall.

xXx

We arrived at the downtown mall, since it was a Sunday; people were on their shopping sprees. The two hid their curiosity with the new surroundings by just following me from behind quietly. I started off on the first department store I saw, "Maybe jeans first then some blazers would fit them," the idea of dressing them up like a doll made me more excited, "Accessories later…" they stared at me as I imagined them, "Get in there and start taking off your clothes," I pointed at the dressing room, "There's only one room because the others are full, Souji you go first."

"Okay," I slid the curtain closed and shoved inside a pair of dark blue jeans, a black blazer and lastly a white polo. Suddenly, one dressing room became unoccupied, "Kazama-"

"Chikage," he corrected.

"Chikage, here you go. If you need help wearing it, just call me," I gave him black pants, maroon jacket and black V-neck tee. After a few minutes, I heard Kazama complained, "Hey, do you need help?"

"Get in here."

"Make sure you're not naked in ther-" he grabbed my hand and forced me behind the curtain, "Kazam-"

"Chikage," he corrected once again.

"Chikage… it's cramped in here…" I focused my eyes on the newly-dressed man. The outfits suit him well, too well, "You look fine," I realized I shouldn't be with a guy inside room alone, "I'll get a belt for you."

He trapped me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head, "…" he looked serious, still the trouble I'll be was in my mind, "Where are you looking at?" he tilted my chin to face him.

Knowing what kind of man was in front of me, an idea came into me, "Uhmm… you look handsome… I meant…" he smirked then he forced me out. _That was strange…_

Souji was waiting outside, "What were you doing in there?" he asked impatiently. I was speechless with his transformation, he looked… gorgeous… "… Are you okay?" he waved his hand in front of me.

"I'm done," said Kazama.

The sight of two beautiful young men with me just took people's attention. The women passing by kept on comparing them both as if they were models.

_"The blonde one looks mean, but totally hot!"_

_"No, the brunette is hotter! But he kinda looks playful in a way…" _Souji noticed the woman and so he smirked at her, causing her to nearly faint, Kazama remained his glare at me and I kind of got used to the way he looked at me angrily.

I grabbed them out of the spotlight and went to another store for accessories, "Aya-chan, slow down a little."

"Just follow me!" I sounded mad for some reason.

xXx

"I'm hungry…" Souji whined at me as I placed an ear-cuff on his ear and hung a silver necklace with the letter 'S' around his neck, "Don't get carried away, people are staring at me," his voice shook a little from the attention he gained; he was perfectly seen from the glass window where people pass by from the entrance.

Kazama hid behind a mannequin impatiently, he never liked getting attention from women. And I already bought him a watch to go well with his outfit, so it was Souji's turn for the accessories. "Hurry up."

"Okay, okay. I'll just pay for these," I gave my credit card to the cashier and turned to look at them again. _I have a feeling that they'll look great in any clothes..._

I received a call from my aunt; she told me that I had to meet with her within an hour to talk about my parent's property and inheritance. The two guys with me were already hungry so I had no choice but to take them to the nearest fast-food chain, but burgers were the only easy-to-eat on the menu.

"…"

"…"

"Just eat it the way you eat bread." After they took a bite, Souji gave away the sandwich to a random person the moment I turned my back, and Kazama did the same, "Why did you do that?"

"We don't like it."

_Geez…! Of all times, they just had to be picky with food._

Fortunately, I found a stall that sells traditional food after I looked up into the mall directory, "Here, I know you'd rather dangos than burgers. Eat and don't waste food. And Souji, eat your vegetables next time, you'll need it."

"Okay~"

**Day 4: ****_Tuberculosis_**

"Come on, stop worrying and go to sleep," Souji pushed me off outside, refusing me to witness him in pain. He'd been coughing hardly with blood spurting out of him lately and worried me a lot.

I stood firmly at the doorway and faced him with piercing eyes, there was no way I'll let him endure the pain again, "We're going to the hospital. TODAY," I reached for my phone in my pocket then called my driver even if it was midnight. Souji wondered what hospitals are, but he focused on convincing me not to worry, he wiped the blood from his mouth and gave me a sad smile.

Sleeping soundly at the top of the bed was Kazama; he seemed to have just ignored Souji's howls at night. The two must've really hated each other for not caring for each other's pain. _I… I'm sure they'll get along someday… _

"It's quite late isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but you are coming with me," he sighed in defeat, not willing for another round of argument. This was the perfect chance to get rid of his illness once and for all, "There's a cure for tuberculosis _now_, so no need for you to keep it to yourself."

"You sure have changed without me by your side," he chuckled and gave me a pat on the head, he was drenched in sweat.

"… What do you mean…?"

"Normally you'd go by my decision, but here you are not listening to me and ordering me around."

"Oh…" he was right and around this sort of situation, I'd hug him, but I can't anymore, "How did both of you got here…?" five minutes had passed; Souji seemed to had settled down from his coughs.

"After I was shot, everything went blank, then I realized I was falling…" his thoughts were a bit clouded, but he tried expressing it in any way he can, "I feel in this world, with Kazama. I think we were nude when we got here…" he shrugged. _Was it because they have no body to return to here? Can fictional characters exist in real life...? I returned to my 2 year-older self. Is this... really real? How can all of this be possible…?_

Souji's lips pressed into mine suddenly, which snapped me back to reality, after a few seconds he pulled away with a troublesome smile on his face, "Do you doubt reality again…? _I'm _real_…_"

"Souji…!" I was stunned from his actions, I drew a few steps backward. He had done something unacceptable in my state.

His finger flew to my lips, "Shhhh… Kazama will wake up."

"Please… don't do that again…" he said nothing, it gave me a bad feeling whenever he replies with silence.

xXx

The doctor prescribed antibiotics that was needed to be taken for six to twelve months, "Come back again, if serious side effects occur, okay?" the doctor kept staring at Souji, she had eyes on Souji's uhh… collar bones or chest I think, and well his face do count.

"I understand," he put back his shirt on and held my hand, "She's my girlfriend," the doctor who was supposed to be drinking her coffee, widened her eyes and hid her disbelief with a forced smile. But deep down I was really glad I could help Souji.

"Souji! Uhmm… thank you… we will come back again for the next treatment," I grabbed his hand then dragged him to the parking lot.

"Why are you angry? You looked _irritated _back there, so I cheered you up a bit," I felt him smile behind my back.

"I already told you that I'm already in a relationship, so stop saying those things."

"Really? With whom?"

_Here we go again…_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update *bows*I never thought I'd be really ****_really _****busy this week.**

**Thank you for the reviews and support, it really inspires me a lot ^^**


End file.
